Cypherites
Cypherites are a group of redpills that appear during the course of gameplay in The Matrix Online. The Cypherites uphold the ideals of Cypher. They violently disagree with the idea of awakening humans to the truth of the war between mankind and the machines. Initially introduced as "The Masked" lead by Espi, Dante and Aiyalla, they waged war against Zion and served as the human opposition to their red pill campaign. In order to further their objectives and the infiltration of Zion, many members wore bandanas to conceal their identities. History With the disappearance of the founding Masked members, Gemaskeerd and Enmascarado, the organization went underground to rebuild the order. The reformation was complete and the Cypherites emerged once again. A series of critical setback came when it was revealed by Seraph that Cryptos had been programmed by the Machines to serve as a leader and a means of controlling the organization to their own end. During this time, Veil assumed leadership and the attacks on Zion became increasingly more vicious. After Cryptos was stable, Agent Gray informed him that there was no process for reinserting an awakened human. This was devastating as many Cypherites longed to return to the bliss of the Matrix. Many of them vanished or left the organization. A short time later an unnamed crew of Cypherites located New Zion, which had remained hidden from the Machines. This violation of the truce ended the peace and war resumed. Cypherites took advantage of the new chaos and infiltrated Zion. During the evacuation of the city, a bomb was planted and detonated in Zion Command by the operative known as "Silenci0". The explosion wounded many Zionites, as well as Commander Lock. A large number of deaths were also reported. It was a tremendous victory for the organization. After the arrival of the Oligarchs, the Cypherites were approached by the Oracle. Meeting in a construct known as "One-Zero", Veil was given half of a heavily-encrypted code by the Oracle with instructions to watch over Sati. A short time later, the Oracle was "killed" by the Oligarch Halborn after refusing to hand over the Biological Interface program she had designed long ago. In the end, Cypherites sided against the Oligarchs and worked against them and their goal of obtaining the Biological Interface. They chose the safety and stability of the Matrix and mankind over their own desires in the final confrontation with the Oligarchs. The leaders of the Cypherites are Veil (AKA Toorima of the Novalis II) and Cryptos, one of Zion's best captains turned traitor. Their flagship hovercraft is the Blue Dreamer. Hovercraft *''Blue Dreamer'' *''Infinite Dream'' *''Solstice'' *''Alcatraz'' *''Nanshe'' There also exists a more extremist sub-faction to the Cypherites called Sleepwalkers. Organization Masked *Gemaskeerd *Enmascarado Sleepwalkers *Maskque Recursion Server Characters *Viraconrida (liaison) *Barakoa *Festaneve (liaison) *Escondido (liaison) *Khursun *Exivy (liaison) *Rejex (liaison) *Stanten (liaison) *Kerevola *Vairys *Erased Syntax Server Characters *Tranta *Haigen *Itarrot *Esime *Recant *Demonax *Diversus *Eramastica Vector Server Characters *Maruth *Sphectra *Dreami *Sutola *Liparus Known Cypherite Factions *Somnolence *Somnus Fraternitas *Insomnia Diversion *Ingsoc *The Authority *Reviled Restoration *El Cansancio *Viral Humanity *Exploits *Catalyst *LEG10N *La Sombra *The Masked Category:Affiliations Category:Cypherites Category:The Matrix Online